Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) requests support from the National Institute of General Medical Sciences to stage the 1993 NIGMS Minority Program Symposium. The Symposium is a combined meeting of the Minority Access to Research (MARC) and Minority Biomedical Research Support (MBRS) Programs. The 1992 Symposium is extremely significant in that it is the celebration of the twentieth anniversary of the MARC and MBRS Programs. The programs have made definite and excellent progress in enhancing and increasing the pipeline of minorities who are currently pursuing careers in biomedical sciences. The programs have had positive impacts on both student and faculty participants by encouraging them to become involved in biomedical research. These activities have led to the presentation of papers in refereed journals and at scientific conferences, receipt of R01 grants, and receipt of doctoral degrees by student and faculty participants. Thus, it is appropriate that this conference will highlight the accomplished contributions of the two programs and receive due recognition for twenty years of accomplishments. The objectives of the Symposium are to: - provide a setting where students are able to present the findings of their research. - facilitate students and others in the formation of networks for strengthening the two programs and to enhance their professional growth and development. - provide invited speakers who will inform students about state of the art discoveries in various scientific disciplines. Further, it allows for student interactions with invited speakers. - provide an avenue whereby scientists from major federal, industrial and educational laboratories might learn of what is occurring via the two programs and of the research potential at minority institutions. Thus, the theme for the Symposium is "MBRS + MARC = Scientific Success, Twenty Years of Excellence".